


Only You (Yet another nod to RDJ)

by Daretodream66



Series: Chances Are [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Team as Family, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: After saving Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter sequel to Chances Are. I hadn't indented for there to be a sequel, but after being asked twice about one, I figured, what the hell. I outlined the story yesterday and wrote Chapter 1 and 2.  
> Chapter 1 is what I wish had happened with the Sokovia Accords.

The team returns to the Compound, minus Steve and Bucky. It’s decided that Steve should stay in Wakanda for awhile to make sure that there aren’t long term effects from the chair.  What Tony isn’t expecting is to find Secretary Ross waiting.  It’s not that Tony didn’t think that Washington had noticed the massively, exploding factory in Austria, but he was hoping to have a little more time to come up with a better explanation than, ‘the reincarnated boyfriend of Captain America didn’t want to leave it standing.’  The team looks at Tony concerned, but he smirks at them and waves them away.

Ross brought visual aids because Tony is apparently not smart enough to know what the Secretary is talking about without them. The billionaire just leans back in his chair and watches the videos of destruction. 

The first video is during the battle of New York. Streets were impassable for weeks and buildings had to be condemned.

“The Avengers caused billions in destruction.”

Tony snorts. “And here I was thinking the aliens that attacked had something to do with it and it would have been a lot worse if the bomb you sent had actually exploded in Manhattan.”

Ross looks at him annoyed. The next video is during the Ultron mess.

“Hulk destroyed part of a city, Tony.” Ross looks very smug.

Tony twists and turns in his chair like a bored child. “Weren’t you supposed to keep an eye on Hulk?  Wasn’t that the agreement that you made that allowed Dr. Banner to remain free?”

Ross cocks an eyebrow, but Tony sees the spark of embarrassment. “I’ll take responsibility for Sokovia because I created Ultron, but you aren’t going to lay the rest of that on me or my team.”

The last video is of Austria.

“Your team could have destroyed three towns and a military base with this.” Ross slams his hand down on the table.

“We had the military base commander’s go ahead on that one. And it was a strategic implosion.”  Tony gets up and fixes a drink.  He doesn’t offer Ross one.  “What’s this really about?”

Ross pulls a three inch book from his briefcase and slides it across the table to Tony. “I’m glad you asked.”  He points at the book that Tony just picked up.  “Those are the Sokovia Accords; 117 nations have signed off on them.  Your team will sign them and be under the control of the United Nations from this point on.”

Tony slides the book back to Ross. “No.”

Tony starts out of the room. “You won’t have a choice if I take the Avengers away from you.  They’ll be drafted into military service if you don’t sign.”

“FRIDAY?”

_‘Yes Boss?’_

“Can the Avengers be drafted into military service by Secretary Ross?”

_‘Not if they retire, boss.’_

Tony takes a drink; looking at Ross and grins. “You ever seen that movie Lethal Weapon with…what’s his name…FRIDAY?”

_‘Danny Glover and Mel Gibson, boss.’_

Ross looks like he’s about to start talking, but Tony holds up his hand. “Yeah, Danny Glover plays Murtaugh.”

_‘Roger Murtaugh is most famous for saying ‘I’m too old for this shit,’ boss.’_

Tony smirks at Ross. “That’s exactly right.”  Tony turns and walks out of the room, calling over his shoulder, “We’re all too old for this shit.  Good luck the next time the aliens attack.”

Tony makes it back to his quarters and sinks down on the bed. He knows this won’t be the last of this situation with Ross, but for now, he’s going to rest.  Tomorrow he’ll pull the team together and talk to them about it.  Tonight, they get to rest too.  It’s a tactical move on Tony’s part to not tell anyone, especially Ross, about Steve’s condition.  Steve gets a pass on everything for the foreseeable future.  Plus, the team has a wedding to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's recovery

“Oh for god’s sakes, Buck, I’m fine!” Steve throws the blanket off his legs and stands up. 

He wobbles a little and Bucky rolls his eyes before helping Steve sit back down. Two days after the procedure to repair the brain injury and Steve is about to drive Bucky to drink.  “Really, fine is what you’re going with?  Fine doesn’t fall down every time it stands up!  Fine doesn’t have to have help to the bathroom because fine gets too dizzy.”  He throws the blanket back over Steve’s lap.  “Fine will keep his ass on that sofa until I tell fine he can get the fuck up!”

Steve really wants to be mad, he really, really does, but something about Bucky fussing over him brings out the sappy, love-sick part of Steve. “Okay.”  He blushes and won’t look up at Bucky.

“THAT! That right there.”  Steve does look up then because Bucky sounds upset.  “That’s how I know you aren’t fine.  My Steve would have kicked my ass for what I just said.”

Steve smiles softly. “Or maybe your Steve just likes that you love him so much.”

“Don’t talk about yourself in the third person, it’s weird Steven.” Steve chuckles and Bucky joins in then joins Steve on the sofa.  Without meaning to, they fall asleep cuddled around each other.

That’s how Shuri finds them several hours later. She sits in a chair by the window reading a book, waiting for them to wake.  As Steve’s ‘doctor,’ she understands how important uninterrupted sleep is for his healing and she has no problem waiting.  Later, when they begin to stir, she goes into the kitchen to fix tea.

“Princess, what are you doing here?” Bucky’s voice is sleep rough and his longer hair looks like a bird’s nest.  Steve is sitting up, but snuggled into Bucky’s side.

“Are you going to ever stop calling me that?” He shakes his head, smirking at her.  “I should kick you out of my country for that.”

“You wouldn’t do that. You like me too much.”  It’s her turn to smirk.

Carrying the tea into the living room, she sits it on the table. “Drink before it gets cold.”

Steve picks up a cup and blows across the top. “What are you doing here, Shuri?”

She pulls a small, drawstring bag from her pocket. “I made something for you.”

Bucky upturns the bag and three rings fall into his hand. “I don’t understand.”  He looks at Steve, who shrugs his shoulders.

She grins a giddy smile. “You two, from what I understand, are unique in many ways.  You have lost each other again and again.  After I made the first ring.”  Steve looks down at the beautiful braided rope design of his engagement ring.  “It occurred to me that I could perhaps help you not lose each other again.”

Neither man seems to understand her meaning. “Buck, that one looks like mine.”

Steve picks it up, taking Bucky’s left hand and slipping it into place. Bucky smiles down at his hand. “I’m going to like wearing this.”

Shuri points at the other two. “Then you are going to like this even better.  Instead of taking those off on your wedding day, you will simply add the other two.”  They nod.  “I made the other two with homing devices implanted.  Once you put them on, they will bind to the ones you have on now and activate a homing beacon to the other.”

Steve looks up grinning. “So we can always find each other.”

“Yes.” Steve begins to tear up.  “Now, you will not do that because I cannot in good conscious let you cry alone and today is about celebrations.”  That night, Nakia joins them for dinner in place of T’Challa, who is attending to official business.  After dinner, Bucky and Steve walk around the grounds of the palace.

“I think another week and we should head home.” Bucky nods.  “I love it here, but it’s not home.”

“I agree, but can we also agree that Shuri needs to give an all clear and you can stand without falling down.” Bucky tugs Steve’s hand and kisses the palm right over the ring.

“I don’t know how you survived that for as long as you did.” It’s the first time that Steve’s actually talked about the chair.

“I don’t know either, but you survived too.” They meander around the garden.

“Once, I survived one round. You survived for years.”  He pauses taking a shaky breath.  “I don’t know that I’ve ever been that scared.”

Bucky, just for a second, wants to lighten the mood, but refrains. “I know for sure I’ve never been that scared.  Even when it was me.  If I’d lost yo…”  He doesn’t finish; his stomach giving a sinking terrified roll.  They don’t talk anymore and go in to bed.  For the next week, Steve goes to daily appointments with Shuri and slowly his balance gets better.

At the end of the second week, they board their jet and head home. Steve’s been given a clean bill of health and they promise to send a wedding invitation back to Wakanda.  Hugging the young princess and saluting the new king, Steve and Bucky take one last look at this home away from home.  “I’m going to miss the quiet here.”  They both hate to leave.  There’s been such peace in Wakanda, something they aren’t used to having.

“T’Challa said we can come back anytime we want, Steve.” Steve nods, takes Bucky’s hand, kissing over the ring.

“Let’s go home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the Avengers do when they don't have a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really just for me and anyone else that's imagined what the Avengers might get up to when they don't have missions. It's really just fluffy, family fun. Plus, I like when Tony shows how much he cares about his found family.

Steve expects to get home and find some of the Avengers gone on missions, what he finds instead is a slumber party happening in the common area. Everyone, including Rhodey are in onsies watching movies.  Steve stops abruptly causing Bucky to run into him.  “Steve?”

Steve can’t help the chuckle that escapes at the content atmosphere of the room and because Nat is doing target practice by throwing popcorn at Clint and Thor’s mouths. “Guys, what’s going on?”  Cheers come from the whole room, but no one moves immediately.

Tony jumps up, coming to the super soldier and his fiancé with onsies. “What’s happening is movie day and you two are not in proper uniform.”  He hands the onsies over and then points them to the door.  “Go…shoo…change and come back.”

They walk away, toward their quarters. “Steve, what the hell is going on?”

“I have no idea, but there’s only one way to find out.” In their quarters, they shower and change into the required uniform of the day.  Steve isn’t expecting the onsie to be as snuggly as it is and Bucky smiles like he knows what Steve is thinking.  Back in the common area, there are hugs and cheek kisses.  Once settled on the sofa, Steve takes in the scene.  If he’s reading this right, this has been a running theme for awhile.  “Would someone like to tell me what this is all about?”

Wanda, who is lounging against Vision, grins. “Did he just use his Captain America voice on us?”

There are snickers all around. Clint throws a piece of popcorn and beans Steve right in the forehead.  “That’s exactly what he did.”

Tony tries to wave everyone else off. “We aren’t on active duty right now.”

“Speak for yourself, Tony. I’m still on active duty and got wrangled into this free for all.”  Rhodey looks less than pleased to be sitting in an Iron Man onsie.

“Let’s try this again. Why are we not on active duty?”  Bucky is munching on popcorn and tossing pieces at Thor, who is again, trying to catch them in his mouth.

Tony looks at Rhodey, then at Bruce, who is wearing something that looks like a blanket with arms. Tony mutes the TV and angles himself to face Steve.  “Can you promise me you won’t get all…agitated?”

“Well now I can’t because now I am agitated.” Bucky snorts.

“When we got back Ross was here waiting.” The whole room groans except for Bucky, who doesn’t know what that means.

“Who’s Ross?” The whole group makes varying faces of disgust and Steve rolls his eyes.  Bucky knows this means he’s not someone that Steve respects.

“Secretary Ross, used to be General Ross, but took a promotion and became nothing more than a politician.” Bucky nods at Tony.   “Anyway, he wants to take over the Avengers and I told him no.”  Tony spends the next few minutes explaining the meeting and the Accords.  The more he talks, the more annoyed Steve looks.  “So, until they get their heads out of their asses, we are all on vacation.”

Bucky can feel the tension coming off Steve and lays his head on Steve’s shoulder to distract him. “Tony, what if something serious happens?  We can’t just sit here.”

Tony smirks. “Trust me, Cap, if anything happens, they’ll call.  They won’t have a choice.”

Bucky pulls his legs up onto the sofa, cuddling into Steve’s side. “Stevie, Tony is right.  They want to control the group and that’s the worst possible thing to happen.”

Steve hangs his head, then leans over, kissing the top of Bucky’s head and laying his head on top of his fiancé’s. “I know you’re right.  Everyone has an agenda and we can’t get caught up in other people’s politics.”

Tony waves his hands at Steve. “That’s what I’m saying.  The safest hands are our own.”  Steve nods and the movie is turned back on.

Later that night, Clint corners Steve and Bucky in the kitchen. “Listen, I was going to make a trip home, spend some time with my family and was wondering if you two would like to come.”  Steve cocks his head to the side, looking thoughtful.  “I talked to Laura and told her what happened; she thinks you could use more down time and some home cooked food.”

“What do you think, Buck?” Bucky gives a sly smile.  Keeping Steve relaxed and healing is his first and only priority.

“I think it sounds good. We aren’t doing anything here, so why not.”  He looks at Clint.  “Where is home, exactly?”

“That’s a secret. Get packed tonight and we’ll leave tomorrow.”  He heads out of the kitchen.  “Oh, Nat and Bruce are going too.”

Bucky goes to start packing and Steve stays in the kitchen to fix a couple of sandwiches, when Tony walks in. “How mad are you about all of this?”

Steve looks up, curious about the question. “What do you mean?  I’m not mad. At you or the team.  I am mad at Ross for trying this.”  Tony looks surprised.  “Did you do it out of spite or because it was right for our team?”

“I did it because it’s the right thing for the Avengers.” Tony leans on the counter.

Steve nods. “That’s the only important thing to me.  If these Accords give control over us to people that will use it to their benefit, then they might not send us somewhere we need to go or send us somewhere we shouldn’t be.”

Tony bobs his head in agreement. “How are you doing, Cap?  Really?”

Steve takes a deep, shaky breath, exhaling slowly. “I have bad days.  Days when I have trouble breathing, but then I remember that Bucky went through that for decades and I brush it off.”

Tony comes over, putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “It isn’t a contest.  You’re allowed to feel…unsure.”  Steve nods again.  “But that place is gone now.  They can’t do that to anyone else.”  Steve starts to shake and in a very un-Tony-like moment, the smaller man pulls his friend into a hug.  “Take as long as you need.  Even if the Avengers come out of retirement, you take as much time as you need.”  He leans back, looking Steve in the face.  “Besides, you have a wedding to plan.”  He starts out of the kitchen, then stops.  “And just so you know, I’m paying for everything.  You and Barnes get to have the wedding of the century on my dime.”

Steve barks a laugh as Bucky comes back into the kitchen. “What was that all about?”  He wraps his arms around Steve from behind.

“Tony’s footing the bill for our wedding.” Bucky’s eyes bug out.  “He says we can have anything we want.”

Bucky comes around hugging Steve and cuddling into his chest. “Hot damn baby, we’re going to make the royal wedding look like a picnic.”  They carry the food back to their quarters.  “Oh, Oli is on her way out here.  She’ll be here in the morning and I told her to pack a bag.  She’s going to the farm with us.” 

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, she just wants to spend time with her brother and almost brother.” Steve grins, kissing Bucky deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting settled in at the farm.

The farm isn’t what Bucky expects; he had expected that Clint was using the word ‘farm’ too liberally. But it’s vast and sprawling and beautiful; the big red barn in the back and the large, white, wood frame house feel homey and welcoming.  “This place is incredible.  Why are you an Avenger when you have all this waiting for you?”

Clint laughs and clutches Bucky’s shoulder. “I avenge so that I can have this.” 

Bucky can understand that. He picks up his bag, turns to find Steve smiling at him softly and Oli rolling her eyes.  Locking eyes with Steve always makes everything else fade into the background.  “Jesus, you two are always going to be this way with each other, aren’t you?”

Steve sighs. “God I hope so.”  It’s nothing more than a whisper, but Bucky knows.  Bucky always knows.

The front door opens and Clint drops everything when two kids barrel toward him. “Dad!”  The boy throws himself into Clint’s arms when the little girls cries out.  “Daddy!”  A woman comes onto the porch with a toddler, smiling and waving.

“Steve, Clint has kids.” Steve laughs and the boy runs pasted them, after hugging his dad, and into Nat’s arms.

“Auntie Nat!”

Bucky is gaping. “Auntie?”

Nat glares at him over the boys head when the girl throws herself into Nat’s arms too. Nat has an arm full of kids and a happy smile not truly at home on Black Widow’s face, yet there nonetheless.  “Shut up, Barnes.”

The little girl leans back. “We aren’t supposed to say that to people, Auntie Nat.  It isn’t nice.”

Bucky bursts out laughing and Steve tries to hide his amusement. Nat blushes.  “You’re right, Lila.  I’m sorry.”

The woman from the porch makes it to Clint, who takes the toddler from her, kissing the babies cheek, then kisses the woman. “Guys, you remember Laura and this little guy is Nathaniel or Nate.”  Steve comes over, shaking Laura’s hand when Nate reaches out to him, making grabby hands.  He seems unsure, but takes the little boy from Clint.  “He likes you Cap.  Guess you’re part of the family now.  Laura, this is Bucky, Steve’s fiancé and his sister Olivia.”

She offers her hand and Bucky shakes it, smiling his megawatt grin. “Thank you for letting us come.  This place is amazing.”

He offers his arm and she loops her hand into his elbow. “Why Mr. Barnes, aren’t you charming.”

They walk towards the house, Steve shaking his head because once a Barnes always a Barnes. “I should have known, nothing ever changes.”  Nat cackles behind him.

Steve, Bucky and Olivia are put in the apartment above the barn. It’s rustic, but tasteful with two full bedrooms.  Olivia looks out the window at the farm.  “This place really is beautiful.”

Bucky comes up next to her, he leans on the window sill facing into the apartment. “I can’t believe that Hawkeye has a family, like a real family.”  Oli nods.

Steve comes out of the bedroom and sees Bucky lit up from the sun coming through the window. He stops in his tracks and loses his breath.  No matter how many times he sees him, waking in the morning, pouring coffee in the kitchen, or just running on the treadmill, he’s never going to get tired of just seeing him.  Bucky looks up, catching Steve in his contemplation with that sappy look on his face.  He knows, of course he knows, what Steve is thinking.  Steve takes a deep breath.  “I love you.”  Bucky blushes and looks away.

Oli doesn’t look away from the view. “You know, I hope that someday I have what you two have.  I’ll never completely understand how all this happened, but I’m not going to settle for anything less.”  Bucky kisses her cheek. 

That night, they sit down to a family dinner the likes of which most of them haven’t had in a long, long time. Tables are set up in the yard to accommodate the larger group.  Nat holds the baby on her lap and feeds him from her plate, Bruce looks on smiling, Lila asks Steve every question about the shield that she can think of, and Cooper and Olivia talk about books.  Bucky looks on, catching Clint’s eye, they smile at each other with something like understanding.  This is what Bucky wants, what he’s always wanted, family and a home.  His and Steve’s home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Laura bond over the weirdness that is the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that Clint has this normal life and that Laura just accepts all the craziness of her husband being an Avenger. Olivia is thrown into this life and it's nice for her to have someone else on the outside to share with.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Laura watches Olivia making French toast; holding Nate and drinking coffee.  “Clint said that their relationship was unique, but you’re talking about…hell…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Oli laughs, dipping another piece of bread into the egg mixture. “So, all his life, Jacob has been having these dreams or memories, I guess, and he’s really James Barnes, Steve’s childhood best friend.”

Laura starts waving her hand in front of her; Nate giggles because mommy is being funny. “You’re talking about reincarnation.  Is that a thing?”  Olivia turns to grin at her.  “It’s the Avengers, so of course it’s a thing.  Their lives are so weird.”

Oli laughs outright. “You married one of them, so what does that make you?”

Nate smiles a big, toothy grin at all the laughing in the kitchen. Then, Laura abruptly stops.  “Wait, what does that mean for your brother?  I mean…is he still Jacob or just Barnes?”

The back door opens and Bucky comes in with Lila on his back. “I’m both.  I have my life here as Jacob, my life with Steve from before and mix in a little Winter Soldier and you’ve got all me.”

Laura sighs. “I said weird, what I meant was insane.”  She walks out of the kitchen and into the back yard where Clint is showing Steve and Bruce the boundaries of the property.  Cooper comes racing out of the house being chased by Nat.

“Come back here you heathen!” They play a game of cat and mouse around the people in the yard.

Olivia smiles contently as she finishes up the last of the French toast, while Bucky leans against a counter sipping coffee. “What do you look so happy about?”

She shrugs, looking up with tears. “Promise me that you will always be this happy.  You suffered too much as a kid with all of these memories.  Now that you have him, promise me you will keep this.”

He goes to her, hugging her tightly. “I promise that nothing will ever take this away from me.”

The back door opens, Clint is carrying Nate and Steve has Lila and Cooper hanging from his back. “Yeah, Laura and I were thinking of expanding our property.  The Potter place that backs up to us is for sale.  The old guy finally caved and moved in with his daughter.”

Bruce looks curious. “What will you do with the extra space?”

“Don’t really know, but I like the idea of woods on one side of us and no one on the other.” Clint puts the baby in his high chair and Steve untangles the kids from his back.

“Uncle Steve, how are you so strong?” Something about Lila calling him Uncle, twists Steve’s heart in the best way possible.

“I’m a science experiment that went wrong.” The room bursts with laughter as they sit down to eat.

That afternoon, Steve and Bucky take a walk, enjoying the scenery. “Steve?”

“Yeah Buck?”

“What would you think about having the wedding here, if Clint and Laura don’t mind?”

Steve stops, takes Bucky’s hands and kisses each. “I like that idea.”

When Steve asks Clint and Laura at dinner, they just grin at each other. “That sounds like a really good idea, Cap.”

Steve narrows his eyes, analyzing the situation. “This was your plan, wasn’t it?”

Laura snickers. “It wasn’t his plan.  It was mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things may slow down a bit from this point. The next few chapters I'm not very happy with. I keep deleting and rewriting, but nothing seems to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a bad night and a revelation.

Steve struggles against arms too strong to break away from. They drag him towards the chair and even though he fights with everything he has, he can’t break free.  He’s screaming for help, but no one comes as he’s strapped down.  Tears spring in his eyes because he knows; he knows how much this is going to hurt.   He’ll forget Bucky again.  Sobbing, he tries to beg through the mouth guard.  He’ll do anything they want if they just let him keep his memories of Bucky.  The first jolt causes a deep, guttural scream.

“Steve…Stevie…baby…wake up, please!”

Steve bolts upright, panting and crying. “Buck?”  He grabs hold of Bucky, clinging so tight that the smaller man can barely breathe.  “Th..they…h..had.. me…”

“Ssssshhhh, it’s okay. It was a nightmare.  They don’t have you.  I have you.”  Bucky is rubbing up and down Steve’s back when the bedroom door slams opens and Olivia comes in carrying a baseball bat.  The two men look up at the intrusion and start to chuckle.  “It’s okay, Oli.  Just a nightmare.”

She swings the bat down to her side. “Damn, I was hoping to beat someone up.”

Steve laughs again and the nightmare fades little. “Thanks Oli.”

“Anything for my almost brother.” She comes to the bed and they all snuggle, sandwiching Steve in the middle.  Sleep comes quicker than expected for Steve in the safety of his family.

The next morning, the shadow of the nightmare hangs over Steve’s face. Bucky can see it, Oli can see it, and, unfortunately, so can everyone else.  Steve tries, he really does, but it just hangs on to him throughout the day.  The group doesn’t tiptoe around him or treat him like he’s broken, but he does feel a hand on his shoulder every now and again.  Doesn’t matter who does it, it’s just a quick reminder to the super soldier that he’s not alone.

That evening, Clint informs everyone that Pepper and a few others will be in the following day. This causes forks to stop halfway to most mouths.  “She’s bringing wedding stuff and Tony’s credit card. Guys you have to admit, if we’re going to do this, we need reinforcements.”  Steve blushes, Bucky chuckles and Oli and Laura look giddy.

That night, well after everyone else has gone to sleep, Steve walks through the yard, needing to clear his head. He’s not alone for long when Clint joins him.  “What’s got you up so late, Cap?”

Steve sighs. “Afraid to go to sleep.”  Clint nods, but doesn’t say anything.  “Are you sure you don’t mind us taking over your home?”

Clint chuckles, looking up at the sky and the billions of stars twinkling back at him. “When Laura brought up the idea, I wasn’t really on board with it.”  Steve stiffens.  “But I have to admit, I like the idea.  I’m not even going to try to understand everything between you and Jacob Weaver; I do like how he looks on you though.”  Clint leaves him in the yard and returns to the house.

Before the chair, Steve looked at Bucky and saw…Bucky. After the chair, he still sees Bucky, but he’s got to ask himself, what does all this mean?  There’s a man upstairs that is, without a doubt, Bucky Barnes, but he’s going to stand in front of friends and marry Jacob Weaver.  At least that’s how the rest of the world is going to see it. 

Steve returns to the apartment to find Bucky sitting up in bed, reading. “I thought you were asleep?”

“I was. Woke up and you weren’t here then saw you in the yard with Clint.  Thought I’d wait up and see if you needed anything.”  He puts the book back on the table when Steve sits down on the edge of the bed.

Steve reaches out, lightly brushing his fingers down the other man’s cheek. The other man catches his hand, kissing the palm. “Tell me about yourself.”

Bucky quirks his head to the side, in that way that Steve remembers thinking was uniquely Jacob. “You know me better than anyone, Steve.”  He looks worried.  “What’s going on?  Are you forgetting things?  Do I need to call Shuri?”  He’s working himself up into a panic and Steve pulls him in, resting their foreheads together.

“Sssshhhh…Buck, I’m good.” He pulls back, staring into stormy grey eyes.  “I was just thinking that I’m going to stand up in front of everyone and marry Jacob Weaver, I should know him as well as I know Bucky Barnes.”  Leaning in again, he kisses Bucky softly.  “Tell me everything about you.”

The door drifts open and Olivia is standing frozen just inside the frame. “Is Steve okay?”  She’s obviously heard what Steve has said and has the same concern that Bucky did.  She locks eyes with her brother.  “What can I do to help?”

Bucky pulls the blanket back, takes a deep breath, and smiles. “Alright, everyone up here, it’s story time.  Stevie wants to know all about Jacob Weaver and who better to help tell that story, than my baby sister.”

They climb in, Olivia on the end of the bed, wrapped in an extra quilt, sitting cross-legged, Steve cuddled into Bucky’s side, head rested on his shoulder. Bucky and Olivia have been trading stories for awhile, making Steve laugh.  “I did not steal Mrs. Doyle’s cat!”

Olivia is laughing about as hard as Steve is. “Just because you called it liberating, doesn’t mean it was any less stealing.”

“She fed it dog food, Oli! That’s mistreatment!”  Steve’s laughing so hard that he’s crying.

Olivia looks at Steve. “We had to return the cat and apologize.  The old bat had the nerve to threaten to have us arrested.”  This goes on until there’s a knock at the apartment door.  It’s only then that the trio realize they’ve talked all night. 

Laura comes in with Nate, who reaches out for Steve. Steve takes him and sits him in the middle of the bed.  Nate stands up, with Steve’s help, and starts bouncing, giggling the whole time.  “They’re going to be here soon.  I’ve got breakfast ready in the house.”  She looks between the three of them.  “Did you sleep at all?”  Shaking their heads, she laughs.  “I’ll make extra coffee.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans don't always go smoothly.

A helicopter lands in the north field of the Barton farm. Pepper, Wanda, Vision and Tony descend and make the trek to the house.  Pepper carries a briefcase while Wanda carries a messenger bag filled to the brim with wedding ideas.  The women are talking a mile a minute about the surrounding view.  Laura, Nat and Olivia, who had been sitting on the porch, stand to greet the new-comers.  “You’re just in time for afternoon coffee and pie.”

Introductions are made and more chairs are pulled out. Tony removes his sunglasses, looking around critically.  “Where is everyone else?”

Laura grins. “Everyone else went into town for groceries.”  Nat snickers.  “We sent all the kids with them.  There’s no telling what they will come back with.  Clint can’t say no to them and Lila has Uncle Steve wrapped around her finger.”

Vision looks back toward the field where the helicopter landed. “It is one thing to know about places like this, but to see such landscape is astounding.”

They chat quietly and enjoy the peace. Tony takes a bite of the pie offered.  “Pepper, why don’t we have pie more often?  How do you even make pie?”  Olivia snorts.

By the time everyone else returns from town, those at the house have moved inside and are lounging in the living room. Bucky opens the door and Steve slips in carrying a sleeping Nate.  The three of them ascend the stairs and as everyone else comes in, Laura shushes everyone and turns the monitor on, so they can hear.  They hear the men in the toddler’s room and the movement of blankets.  As Nate is put into the crib, he starts to fuss, and that’s when they hear it, singing.  Both men are singing quietly to the little boy, making the hearts of everyone in the living room melt.  As the two men come back downstairs, everyone is smiling at them.  “What?  You’re all freakin me out?”  Bucky turns to look at Steve.

“I don’t know, Buck. They’ve always been a little weird.”  No one brings up what they heard.

Introductions are made between the kids and the new-comers and they all settle in for a wedding discussion. Clint heads to the kitchen to put everything away and start dinner.  “Okay, so Wanda and I have been talking about this wedding and since you’ve decided to have it here…”

Steve stops her. “How did you know we’d decided that?”

Pepper just smiles in that indulgent way that she has. “We have been keeping in contact with Clint and Laura about all of this, so, like I was saying, we had some ideas.”  They spend the next few hours going through mock ups and photographs of what Pepper and Wanda came up with.  With each new theme that is brought out, Steve looks at Bucky and sees a, ‘yes, that one’s okay’ or ‘oh hell no’ on the man’s face.

Olivia squeals at the 40’s style ideas. “Oh, you two have to do this.  It will be classy.  We can tailor the music to that era too.”  She clasps her hands together.  “Please pick this one!”

Steve and Bucky look at each other. “I don’t think this is our wedding anymore.”  Steve shakes his head and shrugs.

He looks over at Olivia and back at the way Bucky’s eyes light up with desire. “Let’s go with that one then.”  He looks over at Laura.  “Are you sure you don’t mind us taking over your farm for this?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She heads to the kitchen to see how dinner is going.  Tony is leaning on the counter talking with Clint about the farm next door.  Their conversation abruptly stops when she enters.  “I just walked in on something suspicious and I’m not even going to ask.”  They look at her, eyebrows cocked.  “I’ve decided that whatever the Avengers get up to, it’s better if I don’t know.”

Tony barks a laugh. “She’s definitely a keeper, Barton.”

Clint smiles at his wife and kisses her. “Don’t I know it.”  Tony and Clint disappear the next day, taking the helicopter up for some reason. 

For the next week, Steve and Bucky are bombarded with decisions about everything from colors to flowers. On the third day, Olivia is having a shouting match with Bucky.  “Roses are classic, you dork!  Everyone has roses!”

Bucky looks about ready to put his hand through a wall when Steve comes in from walking Nate around the yard. Everyone else in the room is frozen from the confrontation.  “Would someone like to tell me what’s going on?”

Bucky looks over at Steve. “Olivia is insisting on roses for the flowers.”  Steve shrugs.  “We’re not having roses.  We are having lilies!”

Olivia stands, hands on hips. “Why can’t you just do what I’m telling you to do?”

Clint starts to stand, but Laura stops him and Tony is shaking his head telling the archer to sit down and let it play out. Bucky flushes a deep shade of red.  “We are having lilies because they were Sarah’s favorite flower and we are going to honor her in some way at this wedding!”  He storms out of the room and into the yard.

Olivia looks confused. “Who is Sarah?”

Steve speaks up, quietly. “My mother.”  He hands Nate over to Laura and goes after Bucky.

The whole room takes a collective breath. Pepper looks over at Olivia.  “We’re having lilies at the wedding.”  Olivia nods and goes out to apologize to her brother.

She finds him wrapped in Steve’s arms and both men’s eyes are misty. “She would have been so proud of you.”

Steve sniffles. “She would have been proud of you too.”

After a week, everyone except Steve and Bucky fly back to New York. With no calls for the Avengers, he just doesn’t want to go back.  Olivia has to return for her job, so tight hugs and promises to come back as soon as possible are made.  There’s an odd exchange between Clint and Tony and even though Steve makes note of it, he doesn’t ask.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a breakdown.

What Steve finds so surprising is that with Pepper at the helm of the wedding, it takes almost no time to actually put everything together. The wedding is two weeks away and almost everything is done.  Steve and Bucky have been told that everything will be taken care of, even the last minute things.  They have nothing to worry about.  

Which brings Steve to his current dilemma…vows are hard. When Bucky comes into the room, Steve always tries to hide what he’s doing, but Bucky knows.  Bucky always knows.  He doesn’t seem worried about his vows at all, which does nothing but frustrate Steve even more.  Looking at the latest draft, he balls it up and throws it in the waste paper bin. 

Getting up, he goes outside to call Olivia. “Hello?”

“Oli, I have a problem.” Steve sags against the barn wall.

“If you tell me that you don’t want to marry my brother, I’ll hunt you down and kill you in your sleep.”

It would be funny if Steve didn’t trust that she’d do exactly that. “No, it’s nothing like that.  I’ve been working on my vows and…damnit Oli, I’ve got nothing.  How do I tell him everything I feel and promise when it’s…jesus…he’s everything.”

There’s a soft chuckle. “That’s what you tell him, Steve.  That’s all he really wants to hear.”

“But shouldn’t there be more to it than that?”

“There’s really not more than that. People try to come up with the perfect words for this very occasion, when really all the other person wants to hear is that they are loved and cherished above everything else.”  She pauses.  “When it comes right down to it, Steve, telling him that he’s everything is all that matters.”

“What would I do without you?”

There’s another laugh. “You’d be completely lost.”  They hang up and Steve goes to find Bucky.  He’s standing by the fence of the horse paddock, where Cooper is putting one of the horses through its paces.  Bucky’s left leg is resting on the first rung of the fence, there’s a ball cap on his head, that Steve is pretty sure is his, and he’s looking toward the barn.  Steve has a perfect view of his profile and snaps a picture on his phone.

Bucky looks over his shoulder, smiling at Steve. Steve thinks what he just said to Olivia, _he’s everything_.

“You okay, love.” Steve closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Yeah, but I could use some help if you don’t mind.”

Bucky jogs over. “What can I do to help?”

Steve slips his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulls him in. Nipping across his cheek, to just below Bucky’s ear, he whispers.  “You can come back upstairs with me, so I can show you how happy you make me.”

“I think I would very much like it if you did that.” Back in the apartment, clothes hit the floor before the door is all the way closed and Steve is in a near manic state, trying to touch and kiss every part of Bucky.  Bucky clutches the side of his face with both hands.  “Steve, what’s going on?”

“Can’t explain it, just need you.” Bucky draws him into the bedroom, laying him gently on the bed.

“You have me. You’ve always had me.”  Kneeling over the super soldier, he smiles softly.  “Now, lay back and let me prove it to you.”

Bucky reverently takes Steve apart, needing to show the bigger man how devoted he is. After, Steve sleeps peacefully against Bucky’s side.  He picks up his phone, texting Laura to tell her they will be eating dinner in the apartment.

Laura: Everything okay?

Bucky: Not sure, something happened earlier and I think we need a night to talk it through.

Laura: Let me know if you need anything.

Bucky: Thanks.

Bucky eases his way out of the bed and goes to draw a bath.   He tries to be quiet, but Steve wakes and pads into the room.  “Buck?”

Bucky reaches over and adds bubbles. It’s not a big tub, like at the Compound, but it’s bigger than average.  Bucky climbs in and reaches out to Steve.  “Join me?”  Steve gets in, resting against Bucky’s chest.  “Tell me what happened?”

There’s nothing for several minutes, when he does talk Steve sounds unsure, which is uncharacteristic. “I think that chair scrambled my brain.”

Bucky squeezes him tighter. “That’s what it’s designed to do.”

“I know, but even with Shuri fixing everything, I still don’t feel right.” Bucky doesn’t talk, he waits.  Gathering his thoughts, Steve continues.  “I don’t think I want to go back to being him anymore.  I don’t think I have it in me.  Now that I know what you went through, first hand, I just…I can’t…I’m…”

Bucky kisses the crown of Steve’s head. “It’s okay if you don’t want to go back to being him.  Who says that you have to?  You’re the only one that makes that decision.”

“What would the team say?” Steve’s picked up a handful of bubbles and is watching the light play off of them.

“Who cares? Steve, you can hand it off to someone else and later if you want to go back you can.  Nothing says you have to do it all the time.”

“What would I do?”

Bucky chuckles. “Well, I seem to remember you liked to draw.  Maybe do that for awhile.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington calls.

Eight days before the wedding, Washington finally calls. Two Hydra splinter cells have been discovered and have a stronghold in Russia and New Zealand.  Tony laughs long and hard about that.  He makes a joke about Hydra recruiting Hobbits.  Only Bruce laughs. 

Two teams are sent; Steve isn’t on either of them. Clint got the call and Nat picked him up, but Steve just didn’t go.  Bucky has never been prouder of him than he is in the moment that he tells Tony he can’t.  Tony smiles at his friend and tells him it’s okay.  Bucky’s never appreciated Tony more than he does right then. 

The subsequent battles are rough and both teams find out that Hydra is well and truly pissed off about the factory. The Avengers are all irritated by this because they have a fucking wedding to get back for, so they go in full throttle and take very few prisoners.  They do get their hands on some files though, at the base in New Zealand, which mention the return of the Winter Soldier. 

Tony and Nat sit down, back at the Compound, and try to figure out a way to handle that information. It’s a day of pouring over the information and what it really boils down to is one soldier from Austria claiming to have seen the Winter Soldier working with the Avengers.  That soldier died not long after.

“Tony, we have to find every Hydra splinter cell and destroy them. If they come after Bucky or Steve again, I…”  She sinks into the closest chair.

“Yeah, I get it. You still have contacts you can call on?”  She nods.   “Then now would be the time.” 

She gets up and leaves the room. Tony pours a drink and tries to decide what to do with this information.

It’s three days to the wedding and everything at the farm is in an upheaval. Steve has no idea what’s happening, Bucky does nothing but grin all the time and Laura seems to be in her element.  Clint finds Steve in the barn, trying to find something to occupy his mind.  “Steve, what are you doing with my tractor?”

He tosses the wrench onto the work bench. “I’m not actually doing anything.  Just wish I was.”

Clint chuckles. “Need something to do?”

Steve looks imploringly at Clint. “I really, really do.”

Clint grabs the handle on a large tool box. “Grab those 1X4’s and follow me.”

They end up spending the day building a gate into the fence between the Barton farm and the Potter farm. “So you really bought the place?”

Clint grins. “It’s a done deal.  I have to go finish a few things tomorrow.”  He laughs.  “I’ll be gone most of the day so you’ll have to find something to keep you busy without me.”

Steve sighs. “The tailor will be here tomorrow.  Bucky and I are having our last fitting.”  He bows his head in frustration.  “Your wife won’t let us see what the other is wearing.”

“Well now Steve, you know it’s bad luck.”

“Don’t tell me you believe in superstitious nonsense.” Steve’s loading the tools back into the truck.

“I believe whatever my wife tells me to.” Steve barks out a laugh.  “Go ahead and laugh it up, it’s going to be you in a few days.”

Steve looks up grinning. “Yeah, it is.”

When they get back, Bucky is waiting at the top of the stairs. The apartment door is open behind him and he’s smiling.  “You look like you did an honest day’s work.  Can I interest you in a shower?”  He winks at Steve and runs back into the apartment.

Steve looks over at Clint. “I gotta go.”  With that, he runs up the stairs pulling his shirt over his head.

Clint heads to the house mumbling. “If they had kids, that shit wouldn’t happen as often.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a surprise for Steve.

Two days before the wedding, the farm is descended on like Avengers on a Hydra base. Tony and Nat aren’t with them which Steve finds concerning, but he keeps that to himself.  Sam catches his eye and they head outside.  Bucky is having the time of his life with Olivia, Laura, Pepper, Wanda, and Vision.  They are looking at seating charts and pictures of the almost done flowers.  Vision keeps close to Wanda, who keeps reaching out, holding his hand.  Steve finds that very interesting.

With Nate on his shoulders, Steve heads towards the horse paddock with Sam. “What’s going on, Sam?”

“I gotta talk to you about something and I’m kinda pissed that Tony left it to me.” They lean on the fence and a horse comes over, nosing at Nate, who giggles and reaches out.  Steve takes the little boy from his shoulders, sits him on the fence so he can get to the horse.

“That doesn’t sound ominous much.” Nate giggles and looks up at Steve.

“We found some files at the base in New Zealand.” Steve looks over.  “Hydra knows about Barnes.  It was just one reference, but it was enough to set off alarm bells.  Tony and Nat are doing some recon on it.”

“You sayin they’re going to come looking for him?” Steve stares off like he does when he’s working through something.

“I’m sayin it’s possible.”

Steve scoops Nate up. “Let’em try.  I’ll destroy them all if it comes to that.”

Sam slaps him on the back. “That’s my man.”

The day before the wedding Steve doesn’t even want to leave the apartment. Everyone is here now and there are lights being strung, chairs being set up, orders being barked at workers, and Steve doesn’t think he remembers half the stuff he’s seeing being something that he and Bucky picked out.  The apartment door opens and Bucky comes in carrying a picnic basket.

“Get your shoes on; we have something we have to do.” Steve doesn’t question it, just slips his shoes on and they are out the door.  Bucky doesn’t stop until they reach the lake at the center of the woods next to the Barton Farm.  It’s beautiful and Steve stops to just breathe.  He feels like he’s been holding his breath for months, but here, in this isolated place, with Bucky by his side, he breathes.  “Here, spread this out.”  Bucky hands him a blanket from the basket.

Steve does what he’s asked and they sit. “What brought this on, Buck?”

“I could see the stress eating at you and figured the best way to handle that was get you away for a little while.” He takes Steve’s hand, squeezing.  “I hope it’s working.”

They eat everything that Laura packed for them then Steve is pulled down so his head in resting in Bucky’s lap. “Do you remember when we went to the museum?”

Bucky chuckles. “You mean when we got kicked out of the museum.  What made you think that you could touch the Monet?”

Steve chuckles lowly. “It was the first time I’d seen anything as beautiful as you.”  They just exist in this perfect moment and as the minutes pass by, Steve realizes that what’s happening back at the farm is the superficial stuff that doesn’t matter.  This is what matters.

As though Bucky knows what he’s thinking, he pushes Steve into a sitting position. Getting up on his knees, he motions for Steve to do the same.  “Come on, up, up.”  Facing each other on their knees, Bucky reaches for Steve’s hand and takes the engagement ring off.  Just as Steve is about to bark out a protest, Bucky takes his off as well and hands it over.  “Okay, so you said something one night about standing in front of everyone and marrying Jacob Weaver.  And since that’s true if I want this thing to be legal, so marry _me_ right now.”  Steve looks at him like he’s lost his mind.  “Not Jacob Weaver me, but Bucky me.  Right here, right now, just Steve and Bucky.”

The smile that Steve gives him is blinding. “Okay.”

Bucky takes Steve’s left hand and slides the ring to just the first knuckle. Looking up into Steve’s eyes, he starts.  “When I was a kid, I didn’t think anything could be better than playing stick ball in the street with the other kids in the neighborhood.  Then one day I met this little, pipsqueak of a guy that was trying to take on a bully for mistreating a dog.”  Steve grins.  “After that day, I couldn’t imagine anything better than sitting in his bedroom watching him draw anything and everything.”  He stops for a minute and takes a deep breath.  “Then one day I looked up and saw what no one else did.  I saw that blond hair shining like a halo and even though you were a pain in my ass, dragging me into fight after fight, all I could see was an angel.”  Steve would have snorted at that, but he can tell that Bucky is completely serious.  “I knew, that day, that I didn’t want anything else.  I just wanted you.  I’ve loved you through three lifetimes and I’ll love you for three more if that’s what we’re given.  I promise I will take care of you through all of them.”  The ring slips into place and Steve just stares at it.  Somehow, it looks different.

Bucky holds out his left hand and Steve takes it, sliding the ring to the first knuckle. “I’ve never been good at this, you know that, but I’ll give it my best shot.”  Bucky does snort.  “You always said that I had an over-blown sense of right and wrong, but truth is, you’re the only right thing I’ve had in my life.  Being sick over and over and seeing you next to my bed was the only thing that kept me going.  I knew I couldn’t die because if I did, I couldn’t see you.  It never occurred to me, back then, that I could marry you, it just wasn’t done, but when I found you again, it’s all I could see.  James Buchannan Barnes you are the best thing that ever happened to me.  Why you put your heart and soul into an angry little guy from Brooklyn is beyond me, but I promise to spend the rest of this life and any one we have after this living up to what you believe I am.  I will love you always.  You are my everything.”  He slides the ring into place.

The kiss that follows is soft and sweet. Bucky leans away and smiles.  “I now pronounce us husbands.”  Steve cups the back of Bucky’s head and gently lays him on the blanket.  Kissing him deep and languid, Steve is pulled closer still.  “I love you, Stevie.”

Steve brushes Bucky’s hair away from his face, kissing him again. “I love you too, Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this epiphany when I was writing this chapter. Having them exchange vows at Steve and Bucky just seemed like what these guys wanted. So, I listened and gave them that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift is given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting everything. Somehow, I feel like there's still more to this story. Let me know if you think there's a part three waiting to be written.

The night before the wedding, Steve and Bucky return to the farm to find everyone already there. Everyone sits down to dinner outside at the tables that Laura and Clint set up.  The food is incredible, but the company is better.  When dessert is being served, Tony stands and taps his glass.  All eyes turn to him and all mouths close to hear what the man has to say.  Glances between everyone have Steve suspicious about what’s happening.  He exchanges a look with Bucky, who shrugs and leans in to kiss Steve’s cheek.

“When I met Cap, I hated him.” There’s chuckling, even from Tony.  “Then I didn’t.”  He looks at Steve, holding his glass out.  “I cannot imagine my life without you there.  When we discovered that your long time best friend was back and the craziness that went with that, I wanted more than anything for it to be true and for you to have that.”  He looks around the table.  “I think we can all agree that you weren’t really living, Cap.  You were just doing a job.”  There are nods around the table.  “Now you have…everything.”  Bucky squeezes Steve’s hand on the table, remembering Steve’s vows from earlier.  “That being said, we all got you two something and after talking about it, decided to give it to you now.”  A box is passed down the table until it reaches Steve and Bucky.  “Go on, open it.  It doesn’t bite.”

Steve holds the box and lets Bucky take the top off. Inside are a set of keys.  Steve picks them up and looks confused around the table.  “Tony, everybody, I don’t understand.”

Tony winks at him. “We bought you a farm, Cap.”

“Yo..you…you…what?”

Bucky’s just as speechless as Steve; staring in disbelief at the group that has become as much his family as it has been Steve’s.

“We bought the Potter place and it’s yours.” Clint just grins.

Bucky looks over at Clint. “But you didn’t want anyone on that side of you.”

Clint cackles. “What better neighbor to protect my flank than Captain America and the Winter Soldier.”

Laura hands over a deed and Steve unfolds it. There, on the page, Steven Grant Rogers and Jacob Canon “Bucky” Weaver are the proud owners of a farm aptly named, End of the Line.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the wedding.

“Give me my goddamn phone back, Sam!” Sam has run out of the house and into the yard.  Tossing the phone to Clint, Sam turns to look innocently at Steve.

“What phone? I have no phone.”  Steve’s face is all furrowed lines and frustration.

“Come on…I did what everyone wanted and slept away from him, now can I please just call him and…”

Clint comes over, phone to his ear. “I think he’s going to cry, Cap.  You better actually talk to him.”

Steve grabs the phone. “Buck?  Bucky, you okay?”

There’s a heavy sigh on the other end. “Thank god, they wouldn’t let me call you this morning.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, exactly, except I don’t want to sleep apart from you ever again. Did you know that Tony is sadistic?”  There’s a yelp in the background that sounds a little like Tony.

Steve laughs. “Yeah, actually, I did know that.  Should have warned you.”

There’s silence for almost a full minute, then, “I love you.”

Steve melts. “I love you too.  I didn’t sleep worth shit by the way.”

Bucky laughs. “I didn’t either.  You should see this place.  The workers have been here since 5 setting up.  Jesus, Steve, you should see this cake.”

“I don’t give a damn about the cake. I want to see you.”  Sam rolls his eyes.

“Six more hours.” Even Bucky sounds like the time might kill him.

“We could sneak out and meet at the gate.” The phone is snatched out of his hand.  He turns to see Sam, shaking his head.

“There will be no meeting anyone anywhere, Steven.” Sam puts the phone up to his ear.  “Barnes, just make yourself pretty.”

As Sam is hanging up the phone, he hears, “Fuck you, Wilson.” Sam snorts and disconnects the call.

Steve spent the night at the new house. Not only did the team buy the house, but furnished it too.  It’s bigger than Steve imagined, but it’s also perfect.  There are three bedrooms upstairs with two bathrooms and the master bedroom is downstairs with a bathroom of its own.  The walls are all blank, but there was a note from Pepper that she expected to see his work displayed the next time she visits.

Tony had a crew come in and expand the bathroom to accommodate a larger shower and tub. Pepper had the whole kitchen redone because apparently when you have the kind of money they have, you can get anything done in a couple of weeks.  Steve loves it and hopes that Bucky will too.

The exterior of the house is yellow, his ma’s favorite color and the door is royal blue. The porch wraps around the whole house.  Steve’s in awe of the place and can’t wait to carry Bucky over the threshold.  Still, it would have been nice to share his first night here with Bucky, instead of being tortured, knowing he’s only a mile away. 

A car comes up the drive and Nat gets out carrying a garment bag. “I come bearing your tux.”  She raises the sunglasses off her face.  “Why do you look like someone kicked your puppy, Steve?”

Sam just laughs. “Don’t let him fool you and don’t take your eyes off him.  He’s looking to escape and meet Barnes at the gate.”

“Oh no you don’t, Rogers. This is going to be done by the book.”  Steve just huffs and heads back into the house.

“Did someone at least fix me breakfast? You have to feed prisoners.  Says so in the Geneva Convention.”  He hears the others laughing as they follow him inside.

What Steve didn’t realize is that once a person starts doing all the things they need to do to get ready for a wedding, time starts to fly by. When he unzips the garment bag, he whistles.  “I’m going to look like Cary Grant in that.”

Natasha giggles. “You’re going to look better than Cary Grant in that.”  It’s a slim fit tux with a white dinner jacket and Steve whistles again.  “Would you go get dressed, we have to leave here in about 30 minutes to drive over.”

As they pull into the drive and exit the car, Wanda comes out looking more Scarlet Witch and less happy wedding guest. “Is it true that you two got married yesterday?”

Everyone that’s exited the car looks accusingly at Steve. “Not…married, married, but sort of…”

Clint looks murderous. “STEVE!”

Steve waves his arms at them. “No, just listen…”  They all stop yelling at him long enough to hear him out.  “Today I’m going to marry Jacob and I want that more than anything, but yesterday we just sort of exchanged vows between Steve and Bucky.  So not really married, just…you know…”

All glares turn into sappy, happy smiles. “I guess we can let that slide.”  Clint heads to the porch where Laura is waiting.  “Does suck for you though.  Sleeping away from your “husband” on your wedding night.”  He cackles a laugh, kissing his wife.

“Shut up, Clint.” Steve drags his feet up to the porch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...the last chapter.

Steve does a walkthrough of the farm, looking at everything Bucky had been telling him about earlier. The cake really is something else.  It’s tiered, with five layers, the icing is white, and it has a sleek contemporary look without being too far out of Steve’s comfort zone.  They had chosen a spiced cake, but left the design to Pepper.  At the joining of each layer, there’s a piping of deep blue, it’s icing, but looks almost like a ribbon.  But it’s the cake topper that has Steve mesmerized.  He doesn’t know how Pepper did it, but the two male figures look like miniatures of he and Bucky.  Smiling, he feels an arm go around his shoulder.

Looking over, he finds Tony. “We had an artist in New York do the cake topper.  What do you think?”

Steve looks down, then back up at the cake. “I think you’ve done too much for me and Buck.”

“There’s no such thing, Steve. Family takes care of its own and this, today, it’s like a 100 years in the making.  Doesn’t get more important than that.”  He pats Steve’s shoulder and walks away.

When the string quartet starts to play, Steve watches as everyone takes their places. Sam and Clint stand at the front, looking every bit the snarky sons of bitches that they are.  On Bucky’s side, Olivia and Tony smirk down the aisle at him.  Pepper comes up beside him, offering her arm.  He takes it and makes the long walk from the porch to the gazebo.  When he reaches the front, he knows that Bucky is on the porch now, but Pepper shakes her head to tell him he’s not allowed to turn around yet. 

Nat makes the trek back up the aisle and offers her arm to Bucky. That’s when Pepper gives Steve a nod and he turns to see.  In Steve’s mind, he’s been prepping all day for this moment, to see Bucky, but when he turns, he’s not prepared.  Bucky’s suit is also a slim fit, double breasted, but in a deep blue.  He looks like a dream.  Steve’s dream.  The color of the tux makes his skin glow and his eyes pop like nothing Steve’s ever seen.  His hair his halfway swept up, leaving arrant strands framing his face.  His eyes shine in a way that Steve doesn’t think he’s ever seen.  He doesn’t know if it’s just the day or if…

Steve sees Jacob. The look in his eyes isn’t Bucky, or it is, but it’s more.  Steve can see all of him; every part that makes up this man that he loves.  Every part that he loves is there: the sleekness of the Winter Soldier, the smirk that used to have girls falling all over themselves in the 30’s, and the shy, kind, self-consciousness that makes up Jacob.  Steve’s never felt luckier than he does in that second.

Bucky takes his hand and Nat goes to sit with Pepper. The quartet stops and Steve wants nothing more than to lean in and kiss the living daylights out of Bucky.  The justice-of-the-peace clears his throat to get Steve’s attention.  There’s a chuckle from the group, including Bucky.  Steve flushes and whispers, “Sorry.”

The JP grins. “It’s alright son, he’s pretty impressive.”  That gets another chuckle, this time Steve joins in.  “Now that I have everyone’s attention, let’s get started.”  Steve blushes.  “These two fine gentlemen have elected to write their own vows, so let’s start with the simple stuff, shall we?”  He indicates for them to face each other.  “Join hands.”  They do and Steve feels Bucky squeeze his hands in reassurance.  “When two people come together and make the serious decision to get married, I usually ask certain questions.”  He clears his throat.  “How long have they known each other?  Do they understand the serious nature of the commitment?  When I was asked by Tony to come and perform this ceremony, I was beside myself with what I could possibly say.  Then I saw the way these two looked at each other and I know now that _this_ job will be easy.  It isn’t often that I get to see two people that truly are perfectly matched.”  He smiles at the two men, still staring at each other.  Leaning in, he whispers, “This next part I have to do, but if anyone tries anything, I’ll take care of it for you.”  They finally look away from each other and at the JP confused.  “If there is anyone here that can show just cause why these two should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”  There isn’t even a peep.  “Very good.”  He looks out at the group like he is daring them to say anything.  “Mr. Weaver, you’re up.”

Bucky chuckles, looking back up at Steve. “Stevie, when you pulled me out from under that car, you changed my life.  The first time I looked at you, I saw how beautiful you are, but I didn’t know it went as deep as it does.  People try so hard to come up with the perfect thing to say when standing where we are right now, but when I look at you, there aren’t words.  You told me yesterday that I’m your everything.  I don’t know if there are better words than that.  Steven Grant Rogers, you are my everything.  The only thing.  The best thing.”  Looking down, Bucky gathers his thoughts and looks back up.  “I promise that I will always be by your side.  I swear that nothing will ever come between what you and I have built.  On my life, I will be your everything.”

The JP grins even more. “Very finely done.  Steve?”

Suddenly, Steve is anxious and frightened. He’d prepared vows based on Bucky, but that doesn’t seem to be enough now.  Bucky squeezes his hand and he looks up into the same eyes he saw that day during the Battle of New York.  He knows now, he knows everything he needs to say.  He smiles shyly.  “Jacob, I never thought I’d be here…with you.”  Bucky cocks his head to the side because he can see that something has changed.  “The first time I saw you, I froze.”  He looks over at Tony.  “Tony will be happy to tell the story of the day that Captain America froze during battle.”  There are chuckles.  “The more I got to know you, the more I wanted to know.  But what I need you to understand on this very special day is that I see you.”  He really hopes that Bucky understands.  “I see you, Jacob.”  That’s when recognition dawns on Bucky’s face.  “I’m marrying you, Jacob Canon Weaver.  I’m taking _you_ as my husband and will cherish you above all others.”  He gives a just barely there smile.  “I promise to never lose sight of you.  I swear that I’ll always make sure that you’re seen.  On my life, for all my life, I will be your husband.”  He looks just past Jacob and into the eyes of, his now, sister.  Tears stream down her face and he knows that he said the right thing.  She understands.

He looks back at Bucky, who is holding tears in as hard as he can. Steve can only guess that he hadn’t anticipated Steve making this kind of statement.  The two men can’t take their eyes off the other and it takes a minute for the JP to get their attention.  There’s a nudge behind Bucky from Olivia and they both start.  “Well now, let’s get this done.”  He looks to the wedding party.  “Do you have the rings?”  First, he takes the one Olivia offers.  “Jacob, take this ring and place it on Steve’s finger.”  Bucky does and when the two rings meet, whatever tech Shuri used, reaches out, locking the two rings together.  “Steven?”  Steve turns, taking Bucky’s ring from Sam.  “Place the ring on Jacob’s finger.”  Steve does and it reacts the same.  Then he bends and kisses the ring.  “When rings are exchanged, lives are joined and today we are witness to the joining of Steven Grant Rogers and Jacob Canon Weaver.  By the power vested in me, I pronounce them husbands.”   He grins at the men.  “You may kiss your husband now.”  They step in close, embracing, foreheads rested together.  Only after a short wait do they finally kiss.

Bucky pulls back. “I’ve never loved you more than I do right now.” 

The JP has everyone rise. “Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, for the first time Mr. and Mr. Steven and Jacob Rogers.”

Steve looks over at Bucky. “Rogers?”

“Well yeah punk, did you think after all this time I wasn’t going to take your name?” Bucky is grinning so wide, Steve thinks his face might crack.

“You’re serious?” Bucky just grins more and pulls Steve back down the aisle.


End file.
